


【光藏】书寄吾母

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke





	【光藏】书寄吾母

母亲：

有一天一个男人向我走来了。

我做了我所能做的所有事情去伤害他，推卸了我所能推卸的所有责任让他失望，我配不上他如此的真心和温柔，想要他能够早早地离我这种人远去。可在我以为他永远都不会再对我微笑，永远都不会再出现在这世界上的时候，这个男人，就像当年走向国二那个浑身是刺、用戒备和冷漠武装了全身的我一样，他又一次重新向我走来了。

明明怎样也不该轮到我的，他有那么多可以选择的人和时机，他明明可以让自己过得很幸福的。可是这个傻子，不管向他捅多少刀，向他展露多少伤人的利刺，他下一次还是会向我这样的，陷入泥潭里的混账伸出手。

本来我的世界里不该有这些。本来不应该图着离家近而考入四天宝寺中学，不应该抱着无所谓的心态参观那个活跃过度的庭球部，不应该被半推半就地去尝试握住那把取决了我半个人生的网球拍。团队是怎样一种捆绑着灵魂和自我主义的魔鬼，友情又是如何一份消磨尽一切棱角和冰雪的温度，我曾经又是多么不屑于这些概念；一向自诩睿智又冷静自持的我，为什么就这么鬼使神差地答应了呢？

他向着我伸出手，母亲。他对我提出入部的邀请，对我满心欣喜期待地描绘着网球部未来的澎湃蓝图时，我不应该对着他朝阳一般的笑容心生向往的。我十三岁的人生，就算总是冷却在所谓“天才”和“无聊”的悖论之中也没有关系，我从不愿意靠近那些时时刻刻讲着蹩脚笑话的满腔热血的关西人。

可是我却爱上了这样的他了。除了冷漠地推开别人递过来的真心，爱上一个一开始就不应该爱的人，是不是同样也是一种不可原谅的原罪？


End file.
